Silveny
"Friend! Keefe! Fly! Safe! Sophie! Calm! Keefe!" Silveny is the second Alicorn known to exist, accidentally being found by Sophie Foster during Exile when Sophie was helping Grady Ruewen find a Sasquatch in the forest. Sophie was entrusted with the task of training the Alicorn, as she was the only one Silveny trusted. Later, Keefe earned the trust of Silveny, giving Grady hope that she was warming up to people. Silveny was moved into the Sanctuary to live with the other alicorn, Greyfell. As of Neverseen, Silveny is now roaming free with Greyfell. Appearance and Personality Silveny is pure white Alicorn, who has a glittery mane and tail. In the beginning, the only person that Silveny trusts is Sophie Foster but later trusts Keefe as well. After befriending Keefe, he nicknames her Glitter Butt, because her feces also has glitter. Silveny also likes to eat swizzlespice. Abilities Silveny was able to transmit thoughts to Sophie, such as "FRIEND!", "FLY!", always in capital letters, likely indicating the volume of the transmission and Silveny's excitement. After Keefe befriended her, she started transmitting "KEEFE!" as well. Many nights, Silveny helped Sophie sleep by transmitting her relaxing images and soothing words. It was also discovered that Silveny was able to Teleport to other places, taking Sophie to a valley once when the Elvin Council came over to Havenfield to inspect how well Sophie was training the Alicorn. Exile Sophie Foster accidentally finds Silveny when she's looking for a sasquatch. Eventually Sophie light leaps Silveny and herself back to Havenfield. Silveny is placed in the pterodactyl enclosure until they get the cliffside enclosure ready. When the new enclosure is ready Sophie helps convince Silveny to go to it. Later on the Hekses scare Silveny by trying to take her away. She ends up staying at Havenfield. Silveny will not let anyone get near her except Sophie. Sophie tries flying on Silveny, but ends up in sparkly horse manure. The Councillors arrived to see Silveny, they are not impressed with the fact that Sophie is covered in sparkly horse manure. When night comes Silveny frequently transmitts words or images to Sophie. Sophie gives a flying demonstration to the Councillors (and Keefe) outside of the enclosure, accidentally resulting in being teleported somewhere else. Sophie light leaps herself and Silveny back. While Sophie is being treated for being faded Keefe is able to get Silveny inside the enclosure. Silveny likes Keefe after that. When Sophie needs to go to the Black Swan so she can be fixed she rides on Silveny with Keefe. After Sophie is fixed they try to leave on Silveny, but the people in black come and try to take Silveny. During this Silveny breaks her wing. The three of them manage to teleport back to Havenfield. The Councillors are not impressed that Silveny is hurt. On the night of the eclipse Sophie and Silveny are the finale. They jump off a cliff and teleport down (because of Silveny's wing). At the end Silveny flies for a short period of time. Then the Councillors escort Silveny into the Sanctuary. Everblaze Silveny makes less appearances in Everblaze than in Exile as she no longer lives at Havenfield. Sophie and Keefe do visit Silveny at the Sanctuary near the beginning of Everblaze because Silveny was having trouble living with the other alicorn, Greyfell. Sophie learns that is because the Neverseen placed trackers in Silveny's tail while she was sleeping making Greyfell fear her. Once the trackers are removed Greyfell and Silveny begin to get along. The Neverseen have always been after Silveny because she as a symbol of hope for the Elvin world and they only want chaos. Neverseen In Neverseen, Silveny transmits to Sophie while she is with the Black Swan. During Cognate training, Fitz learns to transmit to Silveny and she starts to trust him. Later, Silveny shows images to Sophie, one of which is of Silveny and Greyfell "playing". Sophie realizes this isn't actually playing and is rather disgusted. Silveny then transmits to Sophie "baby" and she realizes she's pregnant. Near the end of the book, Sophie decides it would be safer if Silveny and Greyfell were free, so the Neverseen couldn't find them. The Council agrees, as long as Sophie checks up on her daily. Silveny and Greyfell fly away to the wild, with Greyfell seeing his first real sky in many years.Category:Non-Elf Characters